


Harry Charlus Potter ( le genie).

by Jaykey777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Narcissism, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykey777/pseuds/Jaykey777
Summary: Quelquefois obnubilé par sa personne, certes. Harry Charlus Potter est simplement un génie qui... ne sert à rien. Souvent égoïste et pense que tout tourne autour de lui, Harry décide de prendre la place d'un certain Harry James Potter pour ne pas faire de claquette, littéralement. Il trouve soudainement un idole lorsqu'il se retrouve dans un fameux cimetière.





	1. Aucun spectacle.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Totalement dans l'humour ( en espérant que ma tentative de faire rire marche...) -
> 
> \- Classé mature pour les sous entendue ou simplement certaines situations -
> 
> ~ moyenne de 2000 mots par chapitre ~
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter est un personnage inventé par la magnifique J.K Rowling. Je ne suis pas payer pour cet écrit.

Je suis génial.

Moi, Harry Charlus Potter, le survivant, l'héritier d'une noble famille, a le plaisir d'annoncer que je suis la personne la plus intelligente sur terre !

Après que Susan m'avait forcé à participer à un concours de claquettes devant toute la grande salle, j'ai réussi à trouver un moyen de mettre cela sur le dos d'une autre personne : Harry James Potter.

En plus de cela, je suis arrivé dans son corp de deux ans plus jeune que moi même ce qui signifie que je n'aurai plus de problème à réviser les cours.

N'est-ce pas super ?

Bon, il est vrai que la situation actuelle est plutôt inconfortable.

Devant moi, une sorte de mi-serpent mi-homme se tient entrain de faire un homologue d'un plan absoluement génial pour revivre.

Je n'ai qu'une conclusion à cela ; il est à partir de maintenant mon idole. 

\- Excusez-moi ? je commence à demander puisque je suis incroyablement bien élevé.

L'homme formidablement affreux et d'autres personnes probablement humaine tournent leur attention vers moi.

\- Je sais qu'il est impoli de vous couper, et je souhaite de tout coeur que vous me pardonnerez, mais, qui êtes-vous ?

Bien-sûr, il me faut absolument son nom pour que je puisse l'écrire partout où je peux, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise une personne aussi admirable ! 

\- Harry Potter, le garçon qui à survécu... dit-il avec une touchant le fourchelangue.

OH LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! Il me connaît ! Bon, je ne suis pas étonné, tout les monde me connaît puisqu'après tout, je suis unique. Cependant, mon idole a dit m'a non seulement reconnue dans la pénombre mais a aussi dit mon nom avec sa voix aussi agréable que son physique ! 

\- Oui, dis-je en souriant. C'est moi, je sais, je sais. Voulez-vous un autographe ? Ou mieux encore, un rendez-vous ? 

J'essaie d'utiliser la voix la plus sexy que je possède - même si avec ce corp en pleine période d'adolescence la voix déraille un peu mais bon, je suis Harry Potter !

\- Vous savez, si je ne suis pas à Poudlar c'est que je suis en période de pause. J'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi. En faite, vous savez que j'ai été nommé champion je crois... cette année ! Ou l'année prochaine. Quelle jour sommes-nous en faite ?

Toutes les personnes qui, à mon avis, sont vivantes, me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés. Sans doute se rendent-ils compte qu'ils ont l'unique et me magnifique garçon-qui-à-survécu devant eux.

Je regarde mon entourage en remarquant quelque chose que j'ai bâclé, comment est-ce que j'ai oublié ! 

\- Suis-je bête, je voulais dire, quelle soir sommes-nous ? 

Aucune réponse.

Bon, j'ai encore manquer quelque chose visiblement.

\- Pourquoi suis-je attaché à cette pierre tombale ? j'ai enfin trouvé la chose qui cloche. Allons-nous faire un rituel pour mettre en valeur ma sublime personne ?

Ok. 

J'aurai peut-être jugé utile de me taire parfois.

\- Endoloris ! hurle mon idole.

Eh bien, cela ne m'a actuellement fait aucun mal.

\- Comment est-ce que... hurle de rage la deuxième personne qui représente la perfection intellectuelle - après moi cela va de sois.

Attendez une minute...

\- Hey ! Si Harry James Potter se tortille sous la torture en pleins concours et me faisant perdre à cause de vous, je vous le ferai regretter ! 

Après quelques secondes où mon idole était totalement perdu, il se reprend en en fronçant les sourcils et me pointant un doigt accusateur.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Toi, misérable petit insolent-

\- Pas d'autographe ! je le coupe intelligemment.

Tous rient. Ça n'a visiblement pas marché comme menace. Passons à la deuxième malgré mon coeur brisé.

\- J'annulerai ma proposition de rendez !

Bon, il faut faire pire...

\- Je ferai de votre renommé la pire qui existe au monde. Tous les journaux parleront de quelle ordure vous êtes et m'acclameront comme le porteur de la vérité. Et je trouverai votre nom, qui que vous soyez, et en ferai des jeux de mots absoluement hilarants afin que personne ne vous prenne au sérieux. 

Haha, je suis toujours aussi génial, ils étaient tous sans voix.

\- Ne sais-tu donc vraiment pas qui je suis ? Moi, le seigneur des ténèbres et toi mon ennemi juré ?

Va-t-il me dire son nom ?

Je ferme les yeux et fais un bruit de vache. Ça va détourné la question. Il va sûrement être vexé si je lui dis que je ne le connais pas, moi je le serai.

\- Petit impertinent ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !

Je le regarde, il me regarde. J'ai les yeux vert, il a les yeux rouge. Je suis formidable, il ne l'est pas autant. Bon, Harry, ne rie surtout, surtout, surtout pas.

Oups.

Bon, les rires sincères ne se contrôle pas.

\- Hum hum, je me reprends. Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin de créé des jeux de mots pour vous ridiculiser.

Il voit immédiatement rouge - il a des yeux de cette couleur après tout. Et puis, soudainement, je me souviens. 

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis connu déjà ? 

Ha oui, pour vivre. 

Finalement je ne me souviens de rien d'intéressent.

\- ...combat en duel.

J'ai pas écouté. 

Il me détache de la pierre tombale et je me retrouve par terre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des parties de mon corp qui me font mal ? J'ai besoin d'un whisky pur feu. J'ai ma baguette dans les mains et il me parle de comment je suis élevé. Est-il au courant que je n'ai pas de parent pour m'élever ? C'est plutôt déplacer de faire ce genre de réflexion, surtout si c'est pour m'insulter.

Bon, je devrais peut-être partir d'ici...

Je vois un corp à côté d'une coupe brillante. Est-ce par hasard Cédric Diggory ? Bon, il est surement entrain de dormir... ou mort. De toute façon, je ne veux absoluement aucun problème avec des personnes m'accusant de tuer un étudiant de Poudlar aussi populaire ! Mais dans quelle merde Harry 2.0 s'est mis cette année ? La seule chose chamboulée qui m'est arrivé est quand Sirius m'a trouvé chez ma tante - car le gros con n'est certainement pas ma famille - et m'a demander de prendre le rat du roux le plus moche de Poudlar. Pauvre Weasley, après la mort de sa soeur il découvre que son rat est un traite et tueur ayant un physique absolument horrifiant. 

J'ai renié mon père pendant 10 secondes pour avoir traîné avec un tel spécimen.

Puis je me suis souvenu qu'il était un bon joueur de Quidditch.

\- Avada- commence Voldemorve avant que je ressens une gifle violente sur mon visage qui me remet les esprits en place, surement Hannah qui a découvert que j'ai coucher avec Roger et qui vient d'en mettre une à Harry 2.0.

Je me baisse avant qu'un éclair vert me touche. Il faut absolument que je m'éloigne de mon idole actuelle. Il a sûrement pas aimé ma moquerie sur son nom. Le pauvre, il doit déjà le subir et ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait choisie. Il doit certainement détester ses parents pour cela.

Bon, je prends le trophée qui ressemble à celui que j'ai presque gagner pendant ma quatrième année. J'aurai gagné si les gérants m'avaient prévenu qu'on ne pouvait pas maudire ses adversaires. Et puis, sérieusement, ils étaient mes adversaires. Je n'allais pas leur tendre la main pour qu'ils gagnent, seul un imbécile complet aurait fait cela et je suis Harry Potter !

Après avoir pris mon prix que j'aurai dû gagner plus tôt, j'étais sensé transplanner mais il semblerait que ce soit un porteloin. Goodbye les spectres, le mort et mon idole !

~°~

\- Pouah, j'adore ça ! je me dis à moi même sous les acclamations.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage et en levant un bras en l'air et lançant avec ma baguette un sonorus, je commence à hurler :

\- POUDLAR A GAGNER GRÂCE À HARRY CHARLUS POTTER !

Il fallait bien que moi, Harry Potter le vrai, sois reconnu même à travers les univers parallèle ! 

Puisque personne n'a repris mes propos et que la plupart criaient joyeusement pour ma victoire, je ferme les yeux et profite de mon moment de gloire. Soudainement, Barty - sous la forme de Maugrey - m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène vers la sortie. Je devrais, probablement, me débattre mais je garde un si bon souvenir de Barty que le revoir vivant ne me dérange pas tant que cela. Peut-être pourrais-je lui sauver la vie cette fois ?

Une fois dans son bureau, il commence à m'interroger.

\- Comment était-ce Potter ? demande t-il impatient.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Harry tu sais... je commence avec une voix toujours aussi séduisante qu'avec Voldemorve.

\- Comment était-ce ? Dans le cimetière ?

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas passé une nuit avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Je me souviens, tu étais tout excité...

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce...

\- Ho Barty, tu m'as enlevé de mon moment de gloire, tu as bien quelque chose à me donner ? Une récompense pour avoir gagner ? Et puis, je suis Harry Potter !

\- Ce... Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Mon seigneur te l'as dévoilé ? Il est revenu ? 

\- Barty, Barty, Barty... Sais-tu à qui tu parles ? Qui je suis ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'un seigneur pour me dire ton identité. Je suis moi ! J'ai simplement regarder une certaine carte et laissé ma curiosité s'évader. À ce moment, j'ai été récompensé, ne veux-tu pas me récompenser ?

C'est alors qu'il devient, par le plus grand des hasards, le Barty physiquement beau et que je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il commence, au début, par me repousser mais étant le prisonnier qu'il est - que ce sois Azkaban ou son père - il ne peut pas rejeter indéfiniment un contact comme celui-ci. Il est définitivement en manque et je compatis sincèrement.

Barty essaie de prendre le dessus sur le baiser que j'ai approfondi mais je lui fais rapidement comprendre qui je suis. Je suis Ha... Bon, j'admet que je dis ou pense peut-être à mon nom trop souvent.

Je l'emmène - le force - à aller sur son canapé et me met à califourchon sur lui afin de nous frotter durement et ensuite me rabaisser pour attaquer son coup quand j'entends des bruit de pas courir, ce qui est sûrement quelqu'un à ma recherche. Eh bien, cela se passe forcément au moment où cela devenait intéressent... Je soupire de frustration avant de me relever et de lancer un accio sur la coupe aue j'ai évidement garder près de moi. En continuant de me frotter au ronflement de Barty je me dirige vers son oreille.

\- La coupe marche même à Poudlar, je l'ai découvert pour échapper à un Rogue au cheveux rose.

Il fronce les sourcils et gémit quand je me soulève afin de me presser plus fort sur lui parce que les vêtement qu'il porte ont trop de couche. J'envoyais d'un coup de baguette rapide un portus sur la coupe pour créé un portoloin menant au cimetière avant de sourire et de faire une marque sur son coup.

\- Tu me rendras mon trophée, hein ? Tu as juste à dire choucroute avant de partir d'ici, je dis avant que Dumbledore, Rogue et ma Mimiénerva arrivent, les baguettes à la main, trouvant Barty Croupton Jr bien vivant.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ce qui se passe dans leur tête doit-être assez drôle. Ici, dans un canapé, se tient un mangemort allongé, les mains sur la taille d'un adolescent, excité et ayant un air fou. Sur le dessus, le survivant, le sauveur du monde sorcier et le sublime Harry Potter. Le radieux garçon - moi évidement - a le dessus sur la situation, a marqué le mangemort et est presque, puisqu'il n'est pas en manque comme certains, dans le même état de désir que le trentenaire.

Je saute du canapé, pendant que les trois vieux sont bouche bée, et tombe par terre la tête la première et le cul en l'air pendant qu'un certain "choucroute" murmuré se fait entendre.

\- Merde ! J'allais le baiser ! je me plains misérablement en me relevant renfrogné. 

\- Harry, dit le directeur après la première phase de son choque. Sais-tu qui était cette homme ?

\- Eh bien je sais ce qu'il n'est pas maintenant, ma récompense...

Et maintenant je remarque que mes blessures ne sont toujours pas soignées et qu'elles doivent faire plutôt mal à Harry 2.0. Heureusement qu'il ressent seulement la douleur, ça ne serait pas drôle s'il prenait mon plaisir...

\- Je crois que je vais démissionner, souffle Rogue esseyant de cacher son choque.

Rogue était beaucoup plus mignon les cheveux roses.


	2. À quand le retour ?

Il faut savoir que je peux retourner "chez moi" quand je le souhaite, cepandant, où serait le plaisir ? C'est tellement plus drôle d'être dans une autre vie ! Non seulement je suis un Gryffondork mais en plus ; j'ai des amis ! Certes, j'ai gagné le Weasmoche et l'autre mais c'est déjà ça. De plus, absolument toute l'école me vénère - si on enlève les Serpentards. Le problème de la disparition de Cédric a été facilement mis de côté après qu'un petit texte écrit par ma bien aimée Rita Skeeter avec un gros titre à scandale :

"Le faux champion de Poudlar fuit après avoir perdu."

Pauvre Cédric 2.0, celui de mon monde avait été un modèle pour moi les premiers jours.

\- Tu dis que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labyrinthe ? questionne Dumbledore fatigué.

Après m'avoir vue sur un mangemort à deux pas de l'envoyer au septième ciel, puisque je suis exceptionnelle, ils m'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que je n'étais pas sous contrainte. Il a fallu que je montre mes blessures pour que l'infirmière vire tout le monde et qu'aucune question me sois posée maintenant.

Après que je sois apparu à la salle commune et que tous m'ont considéré comme leur nouveau dieu, les trois vieux d'hier soir m'ont sauté dessus et m'ont emmené dans le bureau du zoophile.

J'ai toujours soupçonné de regarder souvent la photo de la vache que j'ai trouvé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Oui monsieur, j'ai surement dû me faire oublietté même si ça me surprend que quelqu'un ait assez de pouvoir contre moi. Sûrement le descendant de Merlin. Je veux dire, je suis le Harry Potter, ce n'est pas si facile. Certainement pas quelqu'un qui se transforme en un rat, je vaux beaucoup mieux.

Selon le monologue magnifiquement sublime de mon nouveau idole, le répugnant Pettigros m'a maîtrisé. Jamais une personne de plus ne le saura. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. 

\- Et ensuite tu étais sur une pierre tombale ? dit Mimiénerva avec toujours un soupçon du regard horrifié d'hier soir, sûrement est-elle encore vierge...

\- Oui et puis cet incroyable mi-homme à commencé à parler de son histoire et d'un plan ingénieux pour faire introduire un ennemie dans un tournois. Oh vous auriez dû être là, c'était ingénieux. 

\- Incroyable mi-homme ! Est-il drogué Albus ? demande Rogue dégoûté, il est sûrement jaloux qu'il ne soit pas aussi aimé par moi.

\- C'est mon nouveau idole directeur. Je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous et un autographe mais vue qu'il m'a lancé un doloris et sûrement fait perdre mon concours de claquette, j'ai malheureusement annulé.

\- Il a sûrement reçu le doloris trop longtemps, ça expliquerai son état mental. songe Rogue recevant un de mes perçants regards noirs. 

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! Comment osez-vous m'insulter, moi !

\- Vous avez Charlus au lieu de James au tournois, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire. demande Mimiénerva. 

\- Je le suis, je viens du monde 1.0. 

Aucun besoin de mentir est existant pour le moment.

\- Comment ça Harry ? Tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter ? 

\- Qui es-tu ? demande de sa voix sévère ma nouvelle directrice de maison.

\- Je suis génial.

Albus soupire.

J'ai fais un long "meuh" pour l'avoir de mon coté, la séduction à toujours été mon truc.

Albus m'a regardé bizarrement, cela a peut-être marché.

\- Je veux dire, je reprends, je suis Harry Charlus Potter, héritier de la noble maison Potter et si Sirius est effectivement stérile, futur héritier de la maison Black. Le survivant, le sauveur par trois fois du monde sorcier et maintenant le sublime gagnant du tournois des trois sorciers.

\- Le sauveur par trois fois ? me questionne intelligemment le directeur.

\- Il y a le pouvoir que le connard ne connaissait pas qui était en moi quand j'ai tué le connards et j'ai réussi à faire une blague juste génialissime en mettant le nom du connard dans la coupe puis Dumbledore 1.0 m'a dit que j'ai non seulement retirer les pouvoirs de Tom Jaidutor junior mais aussi du connard senior. J'ai donc sauvé le monde sorcier trois fois, vous pouvez applaudir.

Ils se sont tous regardés sans m'applaudir, je n'y crois pas...

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'es visiblement pas de ce monde si ce que tu dis est vraie. 

\- Eh bien, Directeur, il y avait tout d'abord ce concours de claquette auquel je ne voulais certainement pas participé. De plus, Hannah 1.0 a découvert ma relation avec Roger 1.0 - et franchement, elle en a mis du temps. Donc j'ai trouvé la solution absolument hilarante et divertissante. Bien-sûr, il a fallut un moyen pour que Harry 2.0 voulait être partout sauf là où il était et me voilà ! N'est-ce pas génial ? 

Ils se sont encore regardé avant de tourner leur regard vers moi, sûrement entrain d'admirer mon histoire particulière. 

\- En faite je suis l'amant de Severus.

Faut bien rire un peu.

Le professeur Rogue s'étouffe en ce moment même avec sa salive. Je lui fais un sourire arrogant et un clin d'oeil. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon choux, tu as passé l'étape de penser à ma mère.

La chef de ma nouvelle maison est soudain toute rouge, est-elle jalouse ?

\- Enfin bref, le seul moyen pour revenir dans mon monde est que Harry 2.0 utilise ma montre avec mon sort inventé. 

Bon, j'ai à moitié dis la vérité. Je suis très bien capable d'utiliser mon sort mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Si ce monde me plaît, je peux très bien en profiter.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez inventé le sort ? Comment ? Albus me questionne.

\- Je suis un génie, vous le savez, non ?

Et c'est totalement vrai ! Mon esprit est tellement supérieur à la moyenne que j'ai été classé dans un journal " Numéro 1 des personnes les plus intelligentes qui ne servent à rien ". Justin me disait que ce n'était pas un compliment, j'avais répondu que je faisais partie des personnes les plus intelligentes et que tout le monde le savait donc c'était tout ce qui m'importais.

\- Vous êtes à peine capable de faire une simple potion de première année, crache Rogue les yeux plissés. 

\- Tu vas bien chéri ? je demande.

Il détourne le regard, je ris intérieurement.

\- Dîtes moi, comment se fait-il que vous ne saviez pas qui est Voldemort ? 

Et encore une question du zoophile...

Je crois qu'il vient d'utiliser la legilimancie sur moi et je viens de le laisser faire. Bon, maintenant il sait que j'ai découvert son secret, c'est tellement triste...

\- C'est mon idole. 

Mimiénerva suit Severus dans son étouffement de salive. 

\- Voldemort est celui qui a tué vos parents, Harry.

Je regarde Albus comme s'il était fou, ce qu'il est très probablement. 

\- C'est habituelle de parler de la mort des parents sans manière à un enfant de 14 ans dans ce monde ? 

Albus a rougis d'embarras, c'est un exploit ! 

\----- HCP -----

Comme tout le monde peut l'imaginer, ils ont continué à me poser vraiment beaucoup de questions. J'ai été alors dans l'obligation injuste de leur répondre sinon j'allais devoir passer mon temps au ministère avec des gens comme... Lucius Malfoy.

\- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu me parles soudainement des cheveux du professeur Rogue depuis tout à l'heure. 

\- Oui, Hermioch, je vais parfaitement bien. Je pense simplement que si on arriverait à lui donner un air plus joviale, de plus, les Serpentards auront totalement honte de leur chef de maison ! N'est-ce pas le truc de Gryffondork de comploter contre les Serpentards ? 

\- Hermione, je crois que quelqu'un lui a donné un coup à la tête pendant les félicitations.

\- Rosh, sois compréhensible. Je suis le fils d'un maraudeur, il est tout à fait normal que je transmet mon venin au près de Rogue !

\- Professeur Rogue, reprend en soupirant l'autre.

Franchement, ils sont décevant. Au moins, mes précieux Pouffsoufles me couvraient toujours alors qu'eux ont à peine l'énergie pour bouger.

\- Je vais voir les jumincestes.

\- Les quoi ? me demande en même temps les deux paresseux.

Je suis partie avant de répondre, ils ne méritent certainement pas ma présence.

J'ai retrouvé les jumeaux entrain d'inciter un première année à tester quelque chose ressemblant à un orteil.

\- Fercy ! Geonald ! Que diriez-vous d'utiliser la carte des maraudeurs comme elle est censée sévir ? dis-je en soulevant le parchemin pour les tenter.

\- Entends-tu cela mon cher ?

\- Bien-sûr mon frère, c'est le petit Harry-

\- Qui demande à nous-

\- Si nous voulons suivre notre destin ! 

\- Alors qu'elle est ton plan ? finie enfin l'un des jumeaux.

\- Le physique de Rogue ! Puisque c'est un maître des potions, nous ne pouvons pas nous aider de ce qu'il nous apprend, si nous pouvons dire qu'il nous apprend quelque chose... Donc il faudra le surprendre en lui laissant croire qu'il est en sécurité !   
je déclare fière de ma déduction.

\- Et donc, quelle est ton plan pour-

\- Essayer de transformer le vampire ?

\- Oh mais je ne vais pas essayer, je les informe avec un sourire sournois. Je vais le faire ! Et j'ai tous mes sorts inventés en mémoire puisque je suis un génie. La seule chose que nous aurions à travailler et de mettre toutes les attentions - notamment celles de Dumbly et Roguy - sur un lieu précis pour queje puisse me glisser, moi et ma cape, derrière lui ! Je vous laisse, je ne veux pas que Rondry et l'autre me cherche, il ne reste qu'un jour avant les vacances !

Les vacances ! Je sens que ça sera génialissime. Peut-être que je retournerai en Amérique ? Après tout, dans ce monde, je n'ai jamais été expulsé du pays...

Je marche alors dans les couloirs pour remarquer que Malfoy me fixe. Naturellement, je souris à un nouveau admirateur. Dans mon monde, Malfoy a toujours été timide et la victime des Serpentards et sa famille, je me demande si certains comportement change ici...

\- Que vois-je ? Potter sans la belette et la sang-de-bourbe, une nouvelle ! remarque Malfoy en se dirigeant vers moi avec une des personnes qui l'avait mis en sous-vêtement devant toute la salle commune.

\- Regarde ça Blaise, il perd vite sa langue depuis qu'il a tué le Pouffsoufle pour prendre sa place de gagnant. Dommage que les gens ne se rendent pas compte de la pathétique réplique humaine qu'il est.

\- Totalement d'accord avec toi Malfoy, je suis tellement mieux qu'un humain. En passant, je m'appelle Harry Potter, heureux de te rencontrer. je dis avec le plus magnifique de mes sourires qui, j'en suis sûr, a séduit le Blaise à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tu es ?

\- Je sais bien que je suis connue au près de tous, je ne suis pas inconscient. je ris à l'idée même de ne pas le rendre compte de certaines choses évidentes. Je voulais juste que tout les deux vous présenteraient, je ne suis pas très bon pour me souvenir des noms, vous voyez.

Certes je connaissais "Malfoy" et maintenant "Blaise" mais il est important pour me souvenir, pendant au moins le temps de la conversation, leur identité. 

\- Drago, laisse-le, on doit faire nos bagages de toute façon. dit son ami amusé en en retournant un Malfoy déconcerté et me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

Je suis légèrement fatigué de toute cette aventure, aucune envie de marcher...

\- Accio éclair de feu ! je lance avec ma baguette avant de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et de me prendre mon ballet dans la tête. 

\- Aïe ! je souffre.

Et dire que je suis un attrapeur... Qui vais-je embêter maintenant ?

\----- HCP -----

\- Harry, as-tu quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé durant la classe du professeur Rogue ? 

Je suis actuellement de retour au bureau du directeur avec un Dumbledore totalement blasé, une Mcgonagall exaspéré et un Rogue fou furieux. 

\- Albus, il faut voir l'évidence, ce garçon est la réincarnation de James Potter ! s'écrie Rogue à mon plus grand sourire. 

\- Professeur, je suis confus, de quoi m'accusez-vous exactement. je demande d'une vois innocente en me retournant de sorte que seul Rogue me voit avec le plus grand sourire existant sur Terre.

\- Albus, la farce était signer "Maraudeur" en feu sur mon front ! 

\- Maraudeur ? Qu'est qu'un Maraudeur ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec mon père ? Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, vous savez. L'une des personnes m'ayant le plus parlé de lui était vous, Severus. Tu me disais à quelle point je ressemblait à ma mère et non à l'arrogance de mon père. Tu disais aussi "Plus fort ! Aller Evans !". je dis en fermant les yeux et m'imaginant la scène avec le Blaise de tout à l'heure. 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Rogue part du bureau en claquant la porte avec toujours une paire de seins et des talons retirables seulement dans une semaine.

J'explose de rire.


End file.
